


Strange Dream

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alien Abduction, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Implied Abduction, Intubation, Sci-Fi, Whump, Whumptober 2020, implied alien abduction, married Hiccstrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 29. Set after Httyd 2. Hiccup wakes up in a strange place. Or at least, he thinks he's waking up.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949440
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	Strange Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober prompt: "Intubation"  
> I saw this prompt, got this idea, and thought "why not".
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

He's choking. The first thought running through his mind upon waking up is that he's choking on something. Hiccup doesn't know what it could be, but there's something inside his throat and it's in there deep. It's distressing and he fights to struggle his hands out of whatever that has a hold on them to pull it out.

They feel like cuffs and they are strong, not even moving no matter how much he pulls and jerks. It causes him to panic and to fear that he's fated to be choked by this thing inside of him.

He can feel instinctual tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, freezing his face even further. He's cold. He's so very cold and he doesn't know why. It reminds him of the few seconds he spent frozen inside the ice of a Bewilderbeast. It was so bone-chillingly cold that he worried for a moment that he would freeze on the inside, too.

But somehow, he manages to force himself into calming down. He needs to think clearly if he wants to get out of this.

His eyes are heavy like he desires more sleep, but he manages to open them. What he sees is something akin to Deathsong amber, except it's much clearer and it's frosted over with ice, giving weight to how cold he feels. He can barely see beyond the amber.

As he trembles, he brings his attention to what covers his face. It's something black and it feels like a material he has never seen or touched before. It's almost leathery, that's the closest material he can compare it to, and even then it's far off.

He can barely move, but he can maneuver himself just enough to see that his hands, arms, legs, even his torso are all bound by cuffs that can only be a kind of metal.

Wanting out, he struggles as hard as he can, hoping to gain some mobility or have a sense of how strong they are and what he's dealing with. But before he can get a good sense, a weird set of short noises like beeps sounds and they all release at the same time.

Hiccup's legs buckle beneath him as they can't carry his weight. They feel weak, how long has he been standing like that?

It hurts, falling down to the bottom of this strange cell with his body as cold as it is. His stump burns in his pegleg and his joints scream with the sudden influx of movement. He stills, riding out the pain until it abates enough for him to move.

When it does, Hiccup brings up two shaking hands to finally deal with whatever is occupying his throat. He undoes the mask clinging to the lower half of his face and then hurries to remove the snake-like thing.

Grabbing a tight holt, he pulls and it's still in there, scratching at his gag reflex and causing a choking noise to erupt. He pulls a second time and feels the overwhelming need to cough and throw up, his gag reflex now in overdrive to get this thing out of him. He pulls a third time and then it finally leaves him.

He almost spits it out, dry heaving and retching as is his body's response to when something foreign has been shoved inside of him. He leans on his hands and knees, coughing and waiting to possibly spill what may still remain in his stomach. His throat is sore and burns after the removal of the inanimate snake.

Gods, he feels strangely violated. What was that thing doing inside of him? Who put it there?

But he doesn't expel anything from his body and so he brings his attention to his next obstacle.

The thing he'd been standing in, it's circular as well. He put his hands on the amber hoping to gain some hold as he struggles back to his feet, his prosthetic still present.

But that same noise sounds and the clear amber parts with a hiss, making him stumble out of his tiny prison.

He falls to the floor outside, where a wave of warmth washes over his freezing body. He feels so weak and he has to take a moment to let the outside heat help him recover before he can make another move.

The floor he's lying on, it's some kind of metal and he knocks on it, attempting to find out exactly what it's made out of and finds that he can't identify this material either. He's surrounded by things that he doesn't recognize. The only familiar things with him are his clothes and prosthetic. His dagger and Inferno, however, they are both missing.

Once strong enough to get up, Hiccup shakingly moves to sit up and then stand up. It briefly becomes black before his eyes and he almost falls over.

Now standing, he's starting to feel sick, like he might pass out again. Stumbling, he grabs hold of a side of his cell to keep standing.

He seems to be standing in a hallway and there are other... pods like the one he was in.

The ones on either side of him, they appear to be other humans just like him, but in others further down the hallway on either side of him... He blames on the ice frosting over each one. Because the things inside of them are not humans, dragons, not any living animal he's ever seen or heard of before. They almost appear to be out of this world and that is just too crazy for him to comprehend right now.

Hiccup reels, feeling sicker and more tired by the second, his head rolling. When he woke up, his mind was clear and focused. At least enough to still his panic and free himself. But now it's like something is fogging up his brain again and it's acting fast. Something is still in his system.

But he needs to get out of here somehow, wherever here is. So he takes a direction and walks it, having very few choices.

Mind quickly becoming more unfocused, vision growing blurry, and body heavy. He stumbles down the hallway, footsteps echoing. Feeling sick turns into terrible nausea and the corridor starts to twist before his very eyes.

By the time he reaches the end, he's dragging himself forward, breathing hard, blinking slowly, and barely thinking coherently. Out of the hallway and into a room of some kind, he looks to his left at something... At something... outside? It's blue and round and contrasts brightly against a pitch-black background.. That's the last thing he gets to see before he blacks out and falls to the floor.

* * *

"Hiccup? Hiccup, wake up, Babe."

"What's wrong with him?"

"How should I know, Snotlout? I just found him like this."

"Maybe we should go get Gothi?"

It's voices that he wakes up to this time, his friends are talking around him. He groans as he returns to a state of consciousness.

"Oh, he's waking up!"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup opens his eyes and finds all his friends surrounding him and looking down on him. Toothless croons and greets his human with a headbutt, which Hiccup gladly returns.

"Hiccup," Astrid starts and scoots closer on her knees, Stormfly behind her. The Dragons are all here and staring, too.

"What happened? Where did you go? You've been gone for-for days!" She starts to question him, grabbing his shoulders since he appears to be lucid enough to answer.

"Wh-wha? Days?" He asks, coughing soon after as his throat is dry and unimaginably sore. How did he hurt his throat? Is he getting sick?

"Fishlegs," Astrid turns to him and receives the flask of water that he hands to her.

Hiccup feels too shaky and weak to sit up on his own and so Astrid and Snotlout help him up, after which he's given the flask and he drinks and drinks and drinks until the entire flask is empty. He gasps and pants, feeling at least a little bit refreshed, but his throat still hurts. The Riders share a concerned look and Toothless rumbles in worry. He drank that like he hasn't had one in days.

They're on a beach.

"What do you mean days?" Hiccup asks with his thirst quenched. Words have a hard time leaving him and his voice is hoarse.

"Yeah, we've been searching for you," Tuffnut tells him. They're all sitting in a circle around him.

"All over Berk and in the ocean. We even went back to the Edge." Ruffnut speaks up and adds.

Hiccup looks at his friends in confusion, his gaze gliding over all their faces and he sees nothing but the truth. They all look worried and like they haven't slept or eaten much as of late.

His confusion isn't lost on his wife.

"Hiccup, what's the last thing you remember?" She asks, feeling like it might be a good thing to know.

Hiccup looks at her, searching his memory for an answer. There is something prodding the very edges of it, nagging at him from just beyond the limits of what he can remember.

But it doesn't come.

"I remember going to sleep with you and Toothless. You were a little agitated because of how late it was and how it was Spitelout's fault for keeping us up at that hour. We had a talk about it, sparred to get your frustration out, then we went to sleep." Hiccup answers and the Dragon Riders all look at Astrid to see if she can confirm.

It's the answer Astrid expected, but it's not the one she wanted to hear as this means he remembers nothing.

"Astrid, guys, how long have I been gone?" With a hoarse voice he still continues talk, he has to know.

"You've been gone for a week." Snotlout tells him and Hiccup stares at him, overcome with shock.

He has a week-sized hole inside his memory. And it's not like Hiccup has a terrible memory either as his has always been exceptionally good. Making Toothless' first tailfin purely on first impressions of the remaining fin alone has proven that.

"When did you guys find out I was gone?" Hiccup asks, wondering how long it took them to figure out he was missing. After previous incidents, he can't expect it to be long.

"Not until morning. Toothless and I, we never noticed you leave." And yet, Hiccup is shocked by the answer he's given by Astrid.

"Or even be taken." Snotlout adds.

Astrid is always wary, even as she sleeps, and Toothless, his hearing doesn't allow him to not notice.

This incident becomes stranger by the minute and still that nagging at the back of Hiccup's mind continues. It's like a dream that he can't quite recall.

Hiccup looks down on himself and finds everything still intact. And his knife and sword, they are now in his hand instead of where they should be.

"Come on, we're taking you to Gothi," Astrid tells him and grabs his arm to help him to his feet.

"I can't fly." He still feels too weak to. Astrid shares another look with Snotlout.

"You don't have to, Hiccup, you're on Berk." She tells him and he looks up, finding the cliffs and the few homes near it. The beach they're on is one of Berk's, a place where they've spend a lot of time in their lives and a site they have probably searched once before already. Astrid and Stormfly must've found him here purely by chance.

Hiccup nods to tell them that he realizes and lets them take him back to the village.

He doesn't know where he's been that entire week, who has taken him, or why he can't remember seven whole days, but it's concerning and the likelihood of finding any answers is too slim for his comfort. And that soreness in his throat, where did that come from?


End file.
